


Baby Boom

by nightlyvalor



Series: Baby Boom [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8622439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightlyvalor/pseuds/nightlyvalor
Summary: Each of the MM husbands discover MC is pregnant in one way or another- whether their reactions are good or not is the question, though. I suppose we'll just have to find out, won't we?





	1. Jumin Han's Baby Boom

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first endeavor into the MM world, so I hope you enjoy it! I love the idea of the boys all learning that they're going to be daddies, so I'm really looking forward to writing this whole piece out! I hope you enjoy reading :)

Jumin Han liked to think he had good control over his emotions. That had been instantly disproved the moment he fell for you. In that whirlwind of emotions and utter insanity, you were the only stability he found. It was only natural he’d adore you to the point he didn’t care whether you stripped him of his dignity or not.

Perhaps that was why he didn’t think about the way he felt right this second. Jumin set his pen down for the seventh time in the last twenty minutes. His hand fell to the phone in his pocket. It had already been a few hours since he last saw you. Perhaps he should text you and check in? 

No; Assistant Kang would surely scold him for getting distracted in the middle of work. He should at least finish signing off the document before him, he figured, and reward himself with checking up on you afterwards.

He picked the pen back up. Another signature here, there, and…

Surely he could at least _check in_ on you, right? It would only take a second. Jumin convinced himself it would only be to ensure his beloved wife’s safety. Hardly a second would go by. He slipped the device out, instantly finding your name amongst the less important RFA members.

_“Hello, my love. How are you? Is everything going smoothly at home?”_

His fingers moved nimbly across the screen, typing the text out and sliding the phone back in his pocket before anyone would even notice it was out at all. Jumin retrieved his pen again, getting back to work easier without the weight of checking in on his shoulders. He would not allow himself to be distracted any longer.

He would simply wait for your response, and take out his phone to reply only at that moment. He would not allow himself to be distracted.

One minute passed. No response. Two minutes, no response. Three, four...no vibration in his pocket. Jumin dropped his pen, looking at the clock. Five minutes went by, and you had not responded. He frowned deeply, sliding the phone out once more. No, he hadn’t missed a thing- you truly hadn’t sent a text back.

Perhaps you simply missed it, he thought, typing another mesasge.

_“Are you online, my darling? Surely you haven’t gone back to-”_

“Mr. Han.” Jaehee’s steely tone cut through the office. His gaze snapped up to find a cold smile on her lips. “You wouldn’t happen to be texting MC, would you?”

“...Only to make sure that she-”

“Mr. Han, may I remind you that texting Mrs. Han should wait until your break comes? You have several papers in need of approval and four more meetings before you leave, this evening. I recommend you use your time productively so as to avoid working late, sir.” Jaehee’s scolding was warranted, he’d give her that.

Jumin nodded curtly, expression plagued only by the tiniest hint of worry. “I have only been using my phone because it is of utmost importance. MC has not responded to my texts in the last several minutes.” He explained, adding, “Have you spoken with her, by any chance?”

Jaehee checked her own phone, shaking her head. “I’m afraid not, sir. That’s rather unlike her.”

“I know.” Jumin said grimly, already typing in your number. “Check and see if she’s been in contact with the other RFA members.”

“Mr. Han, I don’t think that will be necessary. It’s likely she’s simply left her phone in another room, or she’s too busy to notice it.”

“Assistant Kang.” Jumin’s voice became ten degrees cooler. “I need to make sure.”

“...Yes sir.” Jaehee conceded reluctantly, her expression displeased. She knew better than to question Jumin on matters regarding you, but the workload always had a way of piling up; more often than not, on her. 

But that was the last thing on Jumin’s mind. His heart beat faster with every second you weren’t picking up, the excruciating dial tone making it impossible for him to think. Missing texts was one thing, but a call? A terrible feeling dropped in his stomach.

_‘I need to check on her.’_

Jumin started for the door, brushing past Jaehee as she said,

“No one has spoken with MC since last night. I wonder if she’s alright…”

“Call the hotel security, get them to bring up current CCTV footage immediately.” 

“Yes sir.” Was all she could manage before he was gone. Driver Kim had already been called. Jumin waited for the footage to be sent to his phone, weaving through the employees at a terribly brisk pace. Jumin didn’t like how uneasy he felt.

The possibility that you could be in danger, after everything you’d been through-

He was halfway to the ground floor when the security footage was patched through. Living area: empty. Bedroom: empty. Kitchen, office, hallway: all empty.

_‘Oh, God.’_ Jumin grasped the elevator rail to keep from giving out. An unimaginable, icy fear flooded his system. You were gone. Missing. Someone had taken you.

Someone had his beloved.

Numbly, he stumbled from the elevator, making a break for the car waiting outside. He didn’t notice the strange looks or alarmed calls. Al he could think about you; for the first time, in a frightening light.

“Take me home immediately. As fast as you can- we haven’t a moment to lose.” Jumin ordered the poor driver who was rattled by the sudden demand.

“Y-yes, yes sir…!’

Jumin gripped his pants leg, dialing Seven with trembling fingers. He needed to stay calm. No matter what, keep calm. Panicking wouldn’t help the situation. It wouldn’t help him find you. His love. His most precious wife. The one and only he could never bear to ever lose-

“Jumin? What’s up!! Talk about a surprise call~”

“Luciel.” Jumin’s voice wavered, finding it difficult to even speak. “I need you to trace MC and find her. She hasn’t answered any calls or texts and she’s nowhere at home.”

“Jaehee already told me to. She suggested it after she asked if we talked to MC- I thought it was weird, myself, so I’ve already been tracking her. I’ll let you know where she is the second I get a lock on!”

“Hurry. If she’s in any danger…”

“Don’t worry! If she’s in trouble, we’ll definitely save her. We’ll find her, Jumin!” Luciel assured him. But it didn’t ease Jumin’s nerves in the least. He stared out the window, watching anxiously as the scenery rolled by. They were a few meters out, but for some reason, every meter he got closer, the worse he felt.

_‘What if something happened to you? What if you were injured or being tortured? Worse, what if your kidnapper took you away and left you to die in some foreign country? What if they hurt you, or_ abused _you? What if they-’_

The last thought nearly sent him over the edge before he could even think it through. Jumin inhaled sharply as the panic set in.

_‘No, no, no- panicking is illogical.’_ He told himself, _‘I will not panic. I will not panic. I refuse to-’_

“Mr. Han, we’ve arrived. Do you need any help-?”

He flew out the car without a second thought. He burst into the building and made a beeline for the elevator. He couldn’t have punched in the buttons fast enough. He texted like a mad man- it was about all he could do as he waited through the agonizing lift.

_“MC I’m almost home. Are you alright”_

_“Please say something- anything--”_

_“MC darling, please-”_

_“Jumin!!”_ He froze, seeing his name. The menial hope he felt died when he saw it was from 707. “I traced her phone, but it says she never left. She’s still in the flat, it looks like.”

_“How?”_ He texted, just as the doors slid open. Jumin didn’t waste a second, sprinting down the hall and straight to the apartment. He unlocked the door and swung it open in one swift movement. He moved straight through the flat, searching for you.

“MC?!” He called. It didn’t make sense- none of the footage showed you in the flat. You weren’t responding to his texts, his calls...but Luciel said you were still here? “MC, where are you?”

He was cut off by the sound of someone retching in the bathroom. Jumin ground to a halt, gaze snapping to the master bath. There were no cameras in the bathroom. Looking to the floor, he saw your phone, abandoned and out of reach. He lurched forward when he saw a flash of your hair. _You were in the bathroom._

“MC!” He darted over to the door, pushing it all the way open. There he saw you, fingers curled tight around the toilet as you struggled to recover from throwing up.

He sank against the door frame, relieved you were there. That you hadn’t been kidnapped. His eyes slid shut in relief just as you looked up at the intruder with bleary vision, brow furrowed with confusion.

“J-Jumin?” Your voice was hoarse and tired, bringing him back to reality.

“It’s me. I’m here.” He confirmed, snagging a cloth and dampening it before pressing it to the back of your neck, attempting to aid you. “I came home because you weren’t responding to me on your phone. I was worried something terrible happened to you… It seems I wasn’t wrong, though. You’ve fallen ill- why didn’t you tell me?”

“N-no, I’m- I’m fine,” You panted, a smile suddenly breaking onto your face. “I-I think I’m actually pregnant!”

 

For a second, Jumin forgot how to breathe.

 

Then, he choked. “You’re...you think you’re with child?”

His heart sped up when you nodded, showing him the small device in your hand. “I’ve been feeling a bit off the last few weeks, and I figured I’d check after I told Yoosung about it the other night. So, I...I bought some pregnancy tests.”

Jumin’s previous panic was overwhelmed by the sudden shockwave slamming into his system. He grasped the cloth tightly, eyes wide. “Y...you’re-?”

You smiled broadly, nodding vigorously enough he feared you’d make yourself sick, again.

“It’s positive!”

“Positive…” He echoed, staring at you incredulously. You’d never seen such a look on his face in your life- to be honest, it was kind of amazing. “MC, we’re...w-we’re going to be-”

“I know!” You turned to wrap your arms around him, burying your face in his neck. “We’re gonna be parents!!”

Numbly, Jumin’s arms came around you, pulling you into his chest as he tried to register what you just said. The two of you...you were really going to be parents. To think something so happy could come out of his worst fears. His lips quirked upwards in a disbelieving smile. Then he chuckled, soft and breathless.

“This is unbelievable.” He murmured, squeezing you tight, “I came here- I thought you were in danger, or hurt, and then you’re with child, instead.”

“Oh, Jumin.” You mused, kissing his jawline gently, “You must’ve been so worried about me.”

“I always worry about you.” He stated simply, his hands sliding down to your waist, “And now that you’re with child...God, I can’t believe it-- I’ll worry more than I already do. I can already tell, we’re going to need more cameras in the flat, more security guards-”

“Now wait a second, I didn’t tell you so you’d start freaking out even more than-”

“-Perhaps we should seriously consider installing some cameras in the bathrooms, as well-”

“-That’s an even worse idea!!”

“Anything to keep you safe. Whatever it takes. For you, and for...for this little one. _Our_ little one.” He insisted, eyes flicking to your stomach. You giggled, pressing your forehead to his.

“There’s hardly a baby in there yet, sweetheart. I don’t want to see you worrying that badly until we’re five months in, tops!”

“That’s far too long- what if something happens?” He tried to reason, although you could tell he was far from reasonable.

“Jumin,” You said his name sweetly, sending a shiver down his spine, “Nothing will happen. I’ve got you here to protect me, and plenty of security all around. I have faith in you, and everything you do for me. And for the baby, too, whenever they come around. So for now, why don’t we just be happy and celebrate the fact that we’re pregnant? That we’re _really_ pregnant!”

“I...I suppose you have a point.” He admitted, managing to bring a grin to his lips. He beamed at you, pressing a kiss to your forehead. “My precious wife, pregnant with our child. It’s a miracle, isn’t it?”

“Our miracle.” You laughed against him, holding him tight. “One that perhaps we could talk all about, the rest of the day?”

“I want nothing more, my love- but I don’t know if Assistant Kang will allow it.”

“Tell her that you’re taking care of me because I’m sick. You know, morning sickness, and all that. I need you to help me make a complete recovery- and I’m being serious! I won’t get better without you.”

Jumin smirked, if only for a moment. “Is that so?”

“Really and truly.”

“I suppose I have no choice, then.” He decided, curling his arms around you and lifting you from the ground. “Let’s get you to bed, and I will notify Assistant Kang that I won’t be returning. I’d hate for you to feel worse without my care.”

“I knew you would.” You giggled softly, relishing his warmth and the close embrace, knowing he was reassuring himself after whatever debacle he subjected himself to. You were sure Jaehee would tell you all about it whenever you asked.

“Rest, my love.” He mumbled, brushing the hair from your face. “I’ll be right back.”

“Okay.” You hummed, earning one last smile before he disappeared.

Jumin exited the room, heading for the kitchen and fetching a glass of water. He was quick to text Jaehee, anxious to return to your side (and hopefully, never let you out of his sight for a while).

_“Assistant Kang.”_

_“Mr. Han! Is MC alright?”_

_“Yes. She was at home, in the bathroom where I could not see her. I will not be able to return to work however- she is currently very sick. She asked me to stay so I could care for her and the baby.”_

_“But there are several meetings you need to-_   
_“Wait. Baby?”_

_“Ah. Slip of the mind.”_

_“MC is pregnant??”_

_“Forgive me- my wife is calling for me. We will discuss the situation, later.”_

_“Wait, Mr. Han!! What do you mean, the baby?! Mr. Han!!”_

He abandoned his phone in the kitchen then, so as not to annoy you with the endless buzzing as the RFA effectively blew up with the information. He was far too busy fawning over you to worry about all that, anyways. Not that either of you really minded, of course.


	2. Yoosung Kim's Baby Boom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter, Yoosung!  
> *119 is the South Korean emergency call code--  
> I thought it was sort of funny since it's literally 911 backwards...  
> just so you guys knew, and I didn't just make it up xD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoosung's got a little more angsty than I intended, but at the end of the day I'm pretty proud of it. Yoosung's a doll, so I hope you enjoy reading his snuggly fluffy self :"D

You had no idea how much Yoosung looked forward to your visits to the office. He always had fun taking care of animals, empathizing with the sick and helping them heal, but it was even more of a delight when you stopped by to talk to him.

And he never got tired of it, even if you visited every other day.

This afternoon just so happened to be one of those visits. Yoosung was enjoying his sorry excuse for a lunch break (a vet’s work is never done, after all), when the com on his office phone blinked on.

“Mr. Kim, your wife is here to see you, again.” Yoosung chuckled when he heard the droll lack of amusement from the receptionist.

“Please, send her in!” He replied, standing from his seat. He barely had enough time to slip off his lab coat before you pulled the door open, looking at him with a tired smile. “Hello, MC!”

“Hey, Yoosung.” You greeted him warmly, but Yoosung could tell there was a little less spark in your voice than usual. He paid it no mind, coming to your side and swooping you up in his embrace. For some reason, when you first began to speak with Yoosung, you’d imagined him much smaller than the others, and much younger. It couldn’t possibly have anything to do with video games, you always joked, but were pleasantly surprised to find the young man was just as tall as everyone else, give or take a few centimeters.

“I’m so happy to see you!” He sang, wrapping you up in his arms and peppering your face with kisses. “It’s so boring not being able to text you all the time like I used to- I was just about to check up on you.”

“That’s sweet of you.” You replied with an even tighter smile. Yoosung blinked, tilting his head curiously. You couldn’t help thinking how cute it was- even if he was a grown man, he’d always be adorable to you.

“You seem a little short for words today- everything okay?” He asked you with a lopsided grin, “If something’s wrong, you know you can tell me, right? You can tell me anything! Even if it’s something really weird- Luciel used to tell me all sorts of freaky stuff, especially at night.”

“Mm. Well, it’s nothing that weird, but I’ve just...I’ve been feeling a little under the weather, the last few days. Nauseous and dizzy, and things like that.” You managed to explain, leaning your head on his chest. Yoosung frowned, his arms sliding from your shoulders to your waist. “I wanted to go see a doctor since it just hasn’t gotten any better- but I wanted to check with you, first.”

“Thanks for telling me, MC. I’m sorry you’ve been feeling bad- aw, gosh, I wish there was something I could do to help you feel better. Is there anything I can do for you?”

“Maybe...schedule the appointment for me?” You looked up at him hopefully, making him beam at you. 

“Of course! Anything for my lady.” He mused, pecking your nose and giving you a tight squeeze before returning to his desk. “I’ll call and set up the appointment right now.”

You came to his side as he sat back down, resting your arms on his shoulders as he worked. If he didn’t know any better, he’d think you were putting a lot more weight on him than usual. It felt like you were falling asleep on him.

“Thanks, Yoosung- I wanted to set it up myself, but I started having a trouble reading the screen. I couldn’t find his number while I was out, so…”

“You couldn’t read?” He paused, looking up at you. Even now, he could tell your eyes were glassy. His brow furrowed, “MC, how many fingers am I holding up?”

“...Four, right?”

“Okay, let's get you into a seat.” He dropped the two digits he held up, rising from his desk and taking your arm. He lead you to the nearby chair, which you practically dropped into. “How did you get here if you were all messed up like this?”

“I was out with Jaehee and asked her to drop me by here. Told her I was gonna stick around for a while, grab a...grab a cab and…”

“MC?”

“Go…” You trailed off, slumping over. You would’ve fallen out of the seat if he hadn’t caught you. Yoosung cried out, your body limp in his grasp.

“MC?! H-hey, what’s wrong?!” He pulled you into his chest, turning your face to look at him. His heart slammed into his chest when he saw you were completely unconscious. “Oh, my God--”

Yoosung burst out of his office, carrying you in his arms and struggling not to panic. He startled the receptionist when he stumbled into the lobby, frightening several visitors and setting several dogs off. None of them mattered, though- not when you weren’t moving.

“Call 119*, now!! She passed out, she’s barely breathing, s-she--”

His words all blurred together, coherency becoming a thing of the past as the tears welled up in his eyes. He barely remembered seeing the ambulance drop by, medics rushing in and tearing you away- they strapped you to the gurney, carted you off, and then he was on the phone, crying to Luciel that something happened.

You weren’t dying...you couldn’t die. You couldn’t pass out and that be the last he saw of you- no, no. That couldn’t happen, not to you. Not now. Not after everything, not now that you were finally happy, that you were finally…

“God…” He sobbed, hands shaking as he tried to stay together, “G-God…!”

* * *

It was a while before Yoosung could think straight, and even then his thoughts were swirling and incoherent. Luciel wasted no time coming to get him, stopping by mere minutes after the ambulance. The pair drove to the hospital, and the rest was history.

Now they were stuck in the waiting room, praying that nothing was wrong. That maybe you were just tired, or you just had a brain freeze (Luciel’s suggestion), or anything that wasn’t dying. Yoosung already lost someone he’d once held so dearly.

He couldn’t bear to lose the only woman who mattered in his life, anymore.

“I...it’ll be okay, Yoosung. You two’ll get through this and be better than ever.” Luciel assured him, patting his friend on the back. “MC’s a strong woman. She wouldn’t just drop like that, no way!”

“D-don’t remind me.” Yoosung hiccuped, his arms crossed and pressed against his knees as he leaned over, looking like he was braced to puke. Considering the situation, Luciel wouldn’t have been surprised if he did. “M-my wife’s in there and she could be dying, for all we know. I-I don’t want to keep thinking about w-what happened-!”

“Then don’t! Then don’t.” He quickly cut back in, grabbing Yoosung’s shoulder and giving him a squeeze. “Let’s just sit tight and wait. I’m sure nothing bad’s gonna happen. And even if it does, then we’ll handle it, right?”

“R-right.” Yoosung’s voice wavered, cracking as he tried to keep a straight face. Composure was impossible when he knew you were in a hospital room, tubes running all over you and trying to keep you alive. “I just hope you’re not wrong.”

“Aw, you know me! I’m never wrong about anyth-”

“Yoosung Kim?”

Luciel had never seen Yoosung stand up that fast. The blonde man darted to the nurse, nearly knocking her over.

“Is MC okay? Is she hurt, or sick or- s-she’s not dying, is she?”

“No sir, she’s absolutely fine.” The nurse assured him, “It was simply the result of exhaustion and dehydration.”

“Exhaustion and…? But she’s never gotten that way before, even when she was working.” Yoosung replied, confusion written across his face. The nurse shrugged, looking at her clipboard.

“Yes, well, it’s a normal side effect of the early months of pregnancy. It’s common for women to feel those effects more if they don’t adjust their lifestyles accordingly, but-”

“Pregnancy?” Yoosung stopped her, his face frozen in shock. His gaze snapped to Luciel, who looked just as shocked as he did. Yoosung’s breath caught in his throat, looking to the nurse. “W-what do you mean, pregnancy?”

“Your wife is four weeks pregnant, Mr. Kim. I’m sure you were aware of that, already.”

“D-do you think I’d respond like this if I- can I go see her?” He interrupted himself, looking around the hospital corridor. The nurse pursed her lips, pointing to a door a little ways away. 

“Room 307. Be quiet, she might have gone back to sleep.” She warned him, but Yoosung was halfway down the hall before she finished the statement.

Yoosung pushed the door open without a second thought, searching for you in the room. When his eyes locked with yours, a whole wave of emotions crashed over him.

You looked exhausted, distraught, worried and guilty. Yet at the same time, you had a smile on your face. Yoosung weakly returned it, before hurrying to your side. His hands cupped your cheeks, stroking your delicate skin with his thumbs.

“MC...are you okay?”

“Hey, baby.” You murmured, leaning into his touch. Yoosung couldn’t help the laugh that escaped his lips, coming to sit on the bed and press his forehead to yours.

“Heehee...baby.”

“O-oh, right.” You blushed, looking at him with a sheepish smile. “I, er...I wanted to surprise you with that info.”

“Well, you sure surprised me. W-why didn’t you tell me sooner? You’re four weeks along?” 

“I only found out a couple days ago.” You reasoned. Yoosung pulled away, “It’s why I’ve been feeling so weird, lately. I didn’t think I’d pass out, though...I’m sorry for scaring you, by the way.”

“N-no, no, don’t apologize- I don’t think you could’ve helped that. To be honest, I don’t care.” He replied, grasping your hands gently, “We’re having a baby!”

“We are.” You confirmed, squeezing his hands. 

“Oh, we’re gonna have to start getting the baby’s room ready right away. I wonder if it’ll be a boy or a girl? Aw, man, I hope it’s a boy- I don’t think I’d be able to protect our daughter from all the nasty little men if they see how beautiful she is-”

“I think you’re planning too far ahead!” You giggled, “We should worry about all that later.”

“But where’s the fun in that?” He grinned, leaning in to pull you into his arms. He rested his cheek against your temple, breathing you in deeply. “Hmm...I guess you’re right, though. For now I should just worry about making sure you get better. I don’t wanna see you passing out like that, again- I think that was the scariest thing I’ve ever seen.”

“Even more than getting blinded?” You pointed out, although his eye had long since healed. Yoosung nodded, gazing down at you tenderly.

“Nothing’s more frightening than seeing you hurt, MC. I’ll do whatever I can to make nothing like that happens ever again, okay? Even if it means checking in on you every five minutes!”

At that, you snickered. “I don’t think you’ll be able to get away with that at work, Yoosung.”

“It won’t stop me from trying!” He insisted, planting kisses all over your face, again. “I love you so much- I wanna make sure you and the baby are healthy at all times. I wanna make it the best nine months of our lives!”

“I don’t doubt you will, silly.” You grinned up at him, “But I know a great way we can start.”

“How’s that?” He asked, eyes sparkling.

“You can go grab us some seafood to celebrate?”

“Anything you want, love.” He promised.

“Ooh, then make sure you ask them to put chocolate syrup on the shrimp.”

Yoosung’s face contorted with disgust. “...I thought you didn’t get cravings until late in the pregnancy.”

“The heart wants what the heart wants, sweetie. You’re not gonna deprive your hospitalized wife of her desires, are you?”

Yoosung couldn’t help laughing. “Of course not!” He captured you in one last embrace, giggling into your hair as he held you close. “I love you more than anything, MC- both of you. Name it, and it’s yours!”

A fact Yoosung held to all through the pregnancy...even if it wasn’t the best idea. But he’d worry about that later- for now, he had to deal with the RFA imploding when Luciel announced that you were pregnant (much to your dismay).


	3. Zen's Baby Boom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's a little more light-hearted than the others- I wouldn't say it reached crack levels, but it does have a little bit of silly humor. Of course, with someone as ridiculous as Zen, it's hard to avoid lol I hope you enjoy!

“My darling...there’s no soul on earth that I could love more than you. No being in the universe that could ever compare to your beauty. I wish to be with you forever, until I die and even after. Don’t you feel the same, my love?”

You watched Zen act with a fantastic explosion of emotions inside your chest. Some were good, of course, but a vast majority of them were...bad, for some reason.

You didn’t like feeling this way. The burning sensation in your heart, it really tore you up. You wanted to throw Zen’s water bottle at her and steal him away, never to see him again. Were they acting? Sure. So why did it bother you so badly?

Zen always made it a point to let you know just how much he loved you between each and every (literally _every)_ break. Whether it was smothering you with kisses in front of the whole crew, or reciting lines/improvising cringeworthy dialogue just for you, he always made sure you knew how much he adored you.

So feeling this jealous didn’t make sense. 

_‘Maybe it’s just hormones, or something.’_ You tried to dismiss yourself, shaking your head to clear your mind. Zen would probably walk over to you any second just to let you know how he felt, yet again. You didn’t doubt it for a second. You’d give him the water bottle, he’d say thank-you with that tender look in his eyes, and everything would be fine.

“Cut! That'll do- five minutes for break!” You heard the director call. You waited for Zen to untangle himself from the actress, before he spotted you and instantly made his way over. It was like clockwork, with this guy.

“MC, I missed you while I was up there.” You heard him say, shooting a wink your way before you passed him the water bottle. “Thank you, love.”

“No problem.” You said with a tight smile, “You, uh, you did a good job acting up there. You really sold the romance.”

“You think so?” He looked at you with a brilliant smile, “You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that! You’re the only one whose opinion I care about, anyways- if you think my acting’s good, it must be true!”

“Don’t be silly.” You couldn’t help the grin creeping onto your lips, the jealousy in your chest slowly easing away. “With passion like that, people would be a fool to miss it. You looked totally smitten with that girl! ...You almost fooled me, too.” 

Emphasis on slowly.

You mumbled the last part, but Zen didn’t miss it. His eyes narrowed, a pleased grin curling his lips into a smug smirk. “Oh, dear~ It can’t be that my darling MC is _jealous_. You never get jealous!”

“I-I’m not jealous!” You protested, cheeks exploding with a pink tint. “Why would I be jealous? I’ve seen you do this a dozen times!”

“But you’ve never responded like this, have you?” He pointed out as he set the bottle down, wrapping his arms around you and drawing you into his chest. “You’re jealous, babe!”

“No, I’m not!” You insisted despite knowing he was right. Zen snickered, pressing kisses all over your forehead. “H-Hyun-”

“There, there, princess. You’ve got nothing to worry about. Your knight in shining armor is here for you and only you. I don’t care about anyone else, remember? Just my sweet honey~”

You shook your head against him, relaxing in his embrace. He was so embarrassing, but at the very least, you knew he loved you. You rested your head against his chest, breathing deeply. Zen was so calming, it was hard to be mad at him.

But the anger you had felt quickly dissipated when you breathed in, his cologne making your stomach suddenly flip. Your hands twitched, feeling unwell. That was odd- since when did his cologne make you feel bad?

“You love me too, right, MC? I mean, of course you do- why wouldn’t you love this handsome devil.” He laughed to himself, and you resisted the urge to roll your eyes.

“Yes, of course I do. You’re so very handsome, Zenny. Beautiful, and talented, and…” You trailed off, feeling your stomach lurch again. “N-nauseating…”

“Huh?” Zen froze, looking down at you in utter confusion. “Er, what was that last one?” 

You didn’t reply, shoving away from him and making a break for the nearest bathroom. Your hand pressed to your mouth to try and keep the bile from spilling all over the ground. 

“MC?!”

Your husband’s voice was static in your ears as you burst through the doors, managing to make it to the bathroom before making a huge mess. You channeled the mess into the toilet, instead.

 

The completely unpleasant feeling of releasing all your lunch into the toilet bowl was miserable, at best. It was a good several seconds before you finished, panting for air and taking ragged breaths in your attempt to steady yourself.

 

“Oh, God--” You groaned, pressing your head to the cool porcelain, “W-what just…”

“Mrs. Ryu?” She heard several women call her name, most likely the production crew coming in to search for you. “Ms. Manager, what happ- oh, no-!”

“Someone call the medical team, she’s thrown up-”

“Go get Mr. Zen!”

“Can we get some water in here?!”

You barely registered half the voices, much less the flurry of hands that pressed damp paper towels to your forehead and neck, the panicked questions being lobbed at you or the concerned looks everyone had.

“W-where’s...what…” You choked on your words, feeling another wave. You pushed away the hands around you weakly, just in time to throw up the remnants of your breakfast.

This was quite possibly the worst day of your life.

When you finally stopped throwing up, you found yourself surrounded by medics. There was water pushed to your lips, before you were lifted from the floor and helped over to the waiting medical area (which was simply an unused room where all the emergency supplies were kept).

“Easy, Mrs. Ryu- don’t strain yourself.”

“Let’s arrange for an ambulance to come just in case this is more serious.”

“Get some numbers on her vitals before we do anything too drastic. She might’ve just had something bad to eat-”

_“MC?!”_

You only acknowledged Zen’s voice over the crowd. Your head slowly rose, searching the sea of people for him. You barely caught the frightened red eyes meters away, the worried expression unmistakable as Zen tried to catch up with you.

“Mr. Zen, please wait-” You spotted one of the nurses stopping Zen just as you were brought into the room. Then the doors shut, and you were set on a cot. 

And just like that, you were alone, surrounded by strangers trying to keep you from throwing up, again. For some reason, all their stressing just made you want to throw up even more.

* * *

“What the hell are you doing?” He snapped at her, trying to push past. The nurse shook her head, keeping him away. “Let me go see her!”

“Mr. Zen it would be in your best interest to avoid going in there and wait until you’ve calmed down. It’ll only exacerbate the situation if you stress her further-”

“She’s my wife!”

“I’m sorry, Mr. Zen.”

“Just let me-”

“If you don’t, I’m telling the director that you’re being unreasonable and need to be sent home.” She clearly wasn’t pulling any punches with him.

Zen glared at her murderously, before he finally conceded. “Fine.” He growled, stepping over to the door and planting himself there, crossing his arms. “But I’m not moving from this spot until I know my wife’s okay.”

“Fine by me.” She resisted the urge to roll her eyes, returning to the medical bay.

It took him about twelve seconds before he was pacing back and forth, digging his heels into the asphalt. He couldn’t look into the room, had no idea what was going on, and stalling the film’s production for days by skipping out the last hour.

He texted everyone in the RFA, clearly freaked out. Of course they were all worried, with Luciel and Yoosung texting all caps just like he was. His hands shook as he typed, at a complete loss.

_“IS SHE GONNA BE ALRIGHT??”_

_“OH GOD, SHE ISN’T DYING IS SHE”_

_“WTHR E GQNTASA DWEB”_

_“Spelling mistakes, Yoosung.”_

_“SHTU PU HEJHEE”_

_“...”_

Jaehee and Jumin of course were the only calm ones in the situation. 

_“I don’t know what’s going on.”_ Zen managed to write out, _“But they won’t let me in and I’m terrified something’s wrong- she’s never been sick a day in her life and I’m just so scared I”_

_“I’m coming to the set right now.”_

_“Don’t know what I’m going to do and”_ Zen froze. _“...Jumin?”_

_“I’ll be there in two minutes, tops. I’ll have Driver Kim take you both to the nearest hospital. Please be ready.”_

_“Jumin I don’t think they’ll let you take her- didn’t I just say they won’t even let me in?”_

_“Mr. Han, that’s true. Also, you have a meeting in twenty minutes. I strongly advise you not, and simply send Driver Kim instead”_

_“MC is my friend. I will not simply stand by while she and Zen are both distraught. I will be there soon, Zen.”_

_“T...thank you.”_ Zen wasn’t entirely sure what just happened, but he certainly wasn’t going to question it. Instead he focused on the door that just opened, several of the medical team members filtering out. He darted over to them, restraining from busting down the door and going straight to you.

“Is she okay?” Was the first thing out of his mouth.

“There’s no fever, and she’s not dehydrated. I believe she just ate something that settled with her wrong.” The head of them stated, glancing at his clipboard. “That, or…”

“Or what?”

“You may want to consider getting her tested for pregnancy.”

“For preg-” Zen choked, face contorting in shock. “F-for pregna-ant-”

“Mr. Zen?”

“S-s-she’s pregnant-?” He gasped, eyes wide and face flushed. “But that’s impossible!! W-w-we’ve been so careful because we didn’t want to do anything brash or-”

“Your personal life is none of my business, Mr. Zen. It’s entirely possible that she isn’t.” The doctor cut in to save himself from any other embarrassing details. “Just go to the hospital, see if she’s pregnant, or not.”

“I-I… B-but she’s- there’s no way-!!”

“Zen?”

The man turned to find Jumin walking up, looking mildly perplexed; more emotive than usual for the stoic businessman. Zen opened his mouth to speak, only for no words to come out. His heart was beating too fast to form coherent sentences.

“What happened? Is it something serious?” He questioned Zen, already calling the ER. “I’ll have Driver Kim take every possible shortcut to get us there as soon as possible-”

“J-Jumin--” He stuttered, grabbing Jumin’s hand. “She’s- t-they said that MC’s-”

“Quit stuttering and get to the point.”

“S-she’s _pregnant!”_

Jumin’s eyes widened. “...Oh.”

“The doctor told me to go get her checked to make sure- Oh, geez, Jumin- w-what am I gonna do? We don’t have enough room in the apartment-- I-I don’t even think we have a spare room to even _consider_ making the baby’s-! Are we even gonna have enough money- oh, what if it’s twins? What if we have _twins?!_ What am I gonna- holy crap, we’re gonna be broke and we’re gonna have to move out and MC will have to get a job again, and-”

“Zen.”

He turned just in time to get slapped across the face by Jumin Han.

Time effectively stopped.

“...Jumin…” Zen touched his cheek, feeling the red welt already developing. “...WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!”

“You need to calm down.” Jumin stated, “You wouldn’t listen to me if I just tried to talk to you, so I did the best thing I could think of.”

“That was the best you could come up with?! _Slapping_ me?!” 

“If you don’t calm down, I will consider doing it again.” Jumin said so simplistically, Zen didn’t doubt him. He glared at the composed man as he continued, “Worry about the baby when you confirm there’s actually a child on the way. For now, focus on getting MC to the hospital. I arranged for Driver Kim to take you there immediately, and straight home afterwards. If need be, I’ll tag along.”

“I don’t want you anywhere near me, hitting me like that.”

“I thought that’s what friends do to try and calm them down.” Jumin reasoned. “It happens all the time on dramas.”

“They’re not real!!”

“My point has been proven. Now calm down, go get MC, and let’s take her to the hospital. Worry about everything else when the time comes.”  
“N-no, wait…” Your voice interrupted the two of them, bringing both pairs of eyes to you as you struggled out of the room. You leaned against the doorframe, looking at them evenly. “I already know I’m pregnant.”

“MC!” Zen rushed over to you, taking your arms in his hands gingerly. “Oh, baby, are you okay? Do you feel better?”

“I’ll feel much better when I get home.” You replied with a weak smile, “I’ll be fine. It was just...just morning sickness. I think it hit when I smelled your cologne. For some reason, it upset my stomach, and-”

“I get it. Don’t worry about talking. Let’s just get you off set.” Zen cut you off with a quick kiss on your cheek, looking to Jumin. “Er, we rode my bike here- would you mind if we-?”

“Say no more. I’ve already let Driver Kim know.” Jumin told you both, before turning and walking out.

 

Zen had the schedule postponed, promising to finish the rest of rehearsal in a few days. He helped you into the limousine, handing you a bottle of water before joining you. Then the doors were shut, the engine started, and you were headed home.

And for several seconds, the car was silent.

Zen broke the peace, first.

“...You’re pregnant?”

You glanced over at him, a safe distance from his once-intoxicating cologne. “M-mmhmm. I stopped by the doctor’s about a week ago. My cycle was late, so I checked and he confirmed for me. I-I’m not that far along, though.”

“Still…” Zen inhaled sharply, his expression mildly excited. “You’re pregnant.”

“I-I thought I just established that.”

“I know! I know, I just- I can’t believe it.” He admitted, looking over at you. “I have no idea how we’re gonna take care of a baby.”

“The same way we take care of everything.” You replied, linking your fingers with is. “Together.”

Zen’s face lit up like a Christmas tree. “S-since when did you start saying such cute lines?”

“I learned from the master.” You mused, “But really...I don’t think we should worry about it. I think we’ll be able to support a baby, and if we can’t, we’ll find a way. A-at least, assuming you _do_ want a baby.”

“...Of course I do.” He told you, making your heart sore. “Don’t you remember all those calls we had about our kids? Before we were even actually together- I wasn’t joking about all that, you know.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” You sighed, relieved. “At least I’ve got that off my chest.”

“You didn’t think I’d want a baby?” Zen looked at you, surprised.

“I don’t know- my hormones have been all over the place lately and my thoughts have just been so weird lately- how am I supposed to know what I’m thinking?”

“That’s a good point.” He smiled to himself, casting you a smug look. “You _were_ pretty jealous of me, earlier.”

“I-I already told you, I wasn’t jealous! It was just hormones!”

“Right, of course they were. It’s perfectly fine to admit that you were jealous, you know. I won’t be mad. I’ll just think you’re even cuter than you already are, honey~”

“...I’ll puke all over you in this car.”

“You’re bluffing~”

“I already feel another wave coming on--”

“N-no you don’t.”

“Oh, here it comes--”

“MC, WAIT!! DON’T DO IT!! NOT ON THE SHOES-!!!”


	4. 707's Baby Boom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the wait! I wanted to post this yesterday, but I was so busy I didn't have the time to. This one's a bit longer than the others, so hopefully that'll make up for it. ;D I hope you enjoy it!

Luciel knew you'd been feeling awful the last week or so, no matter how hard you tried to hide it. So of course he forced you to go to the doctor, to make sure it wasn't anything horribly serious.

He sighed to himself as he typed away, RFA more abuzz with speculation than usual. Everyone was worried even though he did his best to play it off.

 _“She's not sick, is she?”_ Yoosung asked immediately after Luciel mentioned the doctor.

 _“She went to find out, Yoosung lololol”_ He texted as nonchalantly as usual. Yoosung sent an emoji, prompting a smirk on Luciel’s lips. 

_“Is it serious?”_ Jaehee texted next. 

_“Idk. She was feeling all pukey the last week or so so I figured she just needed to get some rest- said she didn't trust me since I'm not a doctor...as far as she knows~”_

_“...I'd rather have a clown perform a surgery over you if that were true.”_

_“Aww, Jaehee you’re too mean! I’m just trying to lighten the mood. I’m worried too, y’know.”_

_“You’re her husband. I’d be more concerned if you weren’t.”_ Jumin joined in, garnering agreements in the chatroom. Luciel rolled his eyes, typing back,

_“You don’t have to be concerned about me, Mr. Trustfund Kid! I’m a totally great husband- MC tells me every day!”_

_“Then please try to take her health more seriously.”_

_“lololol okay okay. I will now activate the Serious Seven Protocol!!”_   
_“3! 2!! 1!!!”_

_“...This feels like the opposite of a Serious”_

_“Oh, wife! Why must you be ill! My heart yearns for your wellbeing so~! I’d surely die if you left me!”_

_“-Seven Protocol”_

_“Oops~ I omitted the most important word- Serious_ ly _Dramatic Seven Protocol!! Lololololol”_

 _“...He really shouldn’t be allowed to have thumbs.”_ Jaehee’s cold remark sent shivers down his spine.

_“Yikes! So cruel, Ms. Kang!”_

_“You know, I’m a pretty good vet- shall I surgically remove them for you, Seven?”_

_“Aaah! Don’t touch my precious thumbs! I’ll never give you my chips again!!”_

_“NOOO NO NO-- IM SORRY I DIDNT MEAN ITTTT”_

That was about the only thing that never changed in the RFA, which Saeyoung was thankful for. Their personalities were always constant. He smiled to himself, beginning a prayer of thanks for such a precious gift, when the door to the apartment suddenly unlocked.

He perked up, hearing you toss your keys away before the thudding of your feet against the floorboards followed. They grew louder as you hurried to find him, which made him smile.

“Saeyoung??” You called, darting through your home. Saeyoung crossed a hand over his head and chest, quickly adding,

“I’ll get back to you on that prayer later!” Then he turned to find you swinging into the room, an unbelievably huge smile on your face. “There’s my honey!”

“I found you!”

“You did.” Saeyoung grinned, opening his arms for you to come hug him. “You’re okay now, right? 1000% healthy! It was just something weird you ate, right?” 

“Yes, I’m healthy, but no, I didn’t eat something weird.” You came to him, grabbing his hands and pulling him from the computer. You glanced around, asking, “Saeran’s still sleeping, right?”

“Like a baby.” Saeyoung grinned, “Why? Are you gonna tell me something super secret? Did you find out something about our doctor? He’s secretly a raccoon in a human robo suit, right? Right??”

“Wrong! I found out something even better.” You sat on the couch with him, squeezing his hands. He watched you curiously, seeing how your eyes sparkled with excitement. “Saeyoung, I’m...I’m _pregnant!”_

 

Just like that, the world ended.

 

“You’re...what?” His hands went slack in yours, staring at you with wide eyes. He was in utter shock, which made you giggle. You nodded, squeezing his hands again.

“The doctor told me as soon as I told him what was going on. He ran a quick test and just like that, it turns out I’m three weeks along!” You gushed, “Aren’t you excited? We’re gonna be parents!”

_Parents._

That word didn’t sit right with Saeyoung. You could tell the second you said it; his eyes glazed over, like they did when he was shutting down.

It was the same look he had when he was trying to push you away.

“Saeyoung…?” You called him cautiously. He frowned deeply, making you feel cold.

“We have to get rid of it.”

You choked.

“We...w-we what?” You slipped your hands from his, sitting away from him. Saeyoung looked at you evenly, dead serious. “S-Saeyoung...how can you even- how could you _say_ that?”

“We can’t have a baby. We can’t be parents.” Saeyoung pressed, “We have to get rid of it, right now!”

“Stop!” You felt tears build in your eyes, “I can’t believe you. This has to be a joke, right?”

“I’m not joking.” Saeyoung shook his head, pointing to your womb. “We’re not having a baby. We can’t- we’re not going to be parents, I’m not going to do that. Not now, not ever. We’re getting rid of it.”

You stood abruptly, “I’m not getting rid of it, are you crazy? I-I just found out about this and you’re telling me to- I can’t believe you!”

Saeyoung stood with you, towering over you in such an intimidating way, you actually felt worried. Not for yourself, but for him. You’d never seen him behave this aggressively. It was even worse than when he shut you out, back then. 

“We’re not having a baby. I’m not gonna let that happen. We’re going to get rid of it, and that’s final--”

You slapped him.

Saeyoung gasped when your hand connected with his cheek, his face snapping to the side. You knocked his glasses off with the sheer force of it. Slowly he turned, cupping his throbbing cheek. He stared at you with wide eyes, only to find tears in yours.

Your lip trembled, vision blurred by the raging emotions in your body. “How...how could you?”

Immediately, he knew he’d made a mistake.

“...MC-”

“No! Don’t you dare say another _word,_ you- you jerk!! Here I thought you’d be happy to be a father, t-that we’d have a family together a-and everything would be great, but you come here and shout at me that w-we can’t even-- you won’t even give me a _chance_ to-” You cut yourself off, your face suddenly turning cold. You looked away. “...No. I’m not going to do this. I-I have to go.” 

He didn’t move, rooted to the spot as he reeled in shock. You’d never struck him, before. You’d never even pretend to hurt him; you were the gentlest person he knew. Perhaps that was why he was frozen, watching numbly as you left. He heard you grab your keys, he heard your muffled sniffling. Then, the door slammed. You were gone.

Saeyoung sank onto the couch.

He wanted to cry. His fingers trembled against his skin. Saeyoung wasn’t angry. He wasn’t angry about you being pregnant, or about you hitting him. He could never be angry at you. No- he was afraid.

“...What the Hell happened out here?” 

His brother’s groggy voice didn’t move him, only alerted him that Saeran had woken up, and was glaring accusingly at him. 

“That’s a nasty mark. Did MC hit you or something?” 

He nodded, staring at the wall. Beside him, Saeran’s expression changed from one of indifference to mild, practically unnoticeable surprise.

“Oh.” Saeran came to sit next to him, rubbing at his eyes. “What did you do?”

“...I told her that we can’t have a baby.”

“Why would you-”

“She’s pregnant, Saeran.” The words were foreign on Saeyoung’s tongue, shocking to his brother.

“What?”

Saeyoung shook his head, biting his lip as his hand fell to his lap. “Three weeks. Just went to the doctor and found out. She was so excited…” 

“You didn’t want it?” Saeran tilted his head, “I thought you’d be the one who’d want to be a parent more than anyone else.”

“T-that’s not it, Saeran, I...I-I _do_ want to be a dad, but- but you know why I can’t. I can’t risk it. It’s too dangerous, they’ll be a target, they’ll be-”

“If that’s what you were worried about, you wouldn’t be with her in the first place.” Saeran said with a deadpan expression, pulling Saeyoung’s gaze to him. “You’re scared of something else.”

The searching look in Saeran’s eyes told him that no, he wouldn’t get out of telling him why. Saeyoung sighed shakily, falling back onto the couch. He looked up at the ceiling, blurry thanks to the lack of glasses. “You know why, already. You had to suffer through living with _her_ longer than I did.”

“I thought so.” Saeran mumbled. He knew it long before Saeyoung even bothered with his flimsy excuses. He was scared of turning into their parents. Scared of becoming like their mother. “But...you’re not...you’re not her. Him.”

“But I was made by them.” Saeyoung replied, looking at him, “Their DNA is a part of _me,_ which means they’re inside me- the way they thought, the way they treated us, Saeran-- they’re the only parents we’ve ever had and they treated us like dirt. What else am I supposed to go on? What am I going to do? Discipline our kid the way _Mom_ did?”

“No.” Saeran shook his head, pursing his lips. “You won’t.”

Saeyoung paused, seeing his brother’s hands begin to shake. “You won’t be like her. You know better than she did. She was a monster. You’re...you’re not. Not anym-- n-no, you never were.”

He fought the brainwashing every day, Saeyoung noted, seeing how he fought to refute what he’d been told in Mint Eye. He was touched, listening to his brother try to speak.

“Saeran…”

“You can learn to be better. I… I believe that. You won’t be like she was. You’ll be better.”

“But what if I’m not, Saeran? What if I do what she did?”

“If you even tried...I’d kill you first.” Saeran said so seriously, he knew the man wasn’t joking. “I wouldn’t let you go anywhere near that child, or MC ever again.”

“That’s good to hear. I think.”

“And I...I think you’d be an okay parent.” Saeran added, his voice barely above a whisper. If Saeyoung squinted properly, he could see the tiniest tint of pink on his brother’s cheeks. “I know I’d do my best to be a good relative.”

“I see."

“Besides- we didn’t know what our father was actually like. You don’t know if he’s a really bad parent or not. I heard he treats his other family well. Even if it’s an act, at least we know he isn’t as cruel as she was. Maybe you’ll be more like him. You already look more like him than her.”

“That’s a good point.” Saeyoung hummed, deep in thought. Saeran didn’t agree, only stood, starting for the door.

“You should go find MC. Apologize for what you said. Make up. Just don’t make her cry, again.”

“So you heard that, too-”

“Hurry up and leave. I’m going to make some food.” Saeran didn’t listen to his brother any longer, exiting the room before Saeyoung could respond.

The redhead looked on as his twin disappeared, a weak smile on his lips. No matter what anyone said, it was clear who the strong one really was between the two brothers. To think he’d endured so much pain, yet could have so much wisdom…

“Thanks, bro.” Saeyoung mused, grabbing the blurry glasses off the floor and restoring his vision. The guy had a fantastic point, after all. He needed to make things right. And he would.

Saeyoung swallowed his pride, and hurried out of your shared home. He buckled into his nearest baby, revved up that purring engine and was out of there without a second to lose.

He’d make things right, so help him, or die trying. For your sake, and the baby’s. ...Assuming you weren’t still mad at him, anyways.

God, he hoped not.

* * *

“That damn scoundrel.” Zen growled, his arms wrapped around you as you sobbed openly into his chest. “What kind of a jerk says that to his wife? The second he finds out?? And to think it was _him_ of all people! What a freaking bully!”

“I know, right?” Yoosung, who fumed beside the actor, agreed as he rubbed your back soothingly. “I’m so sorry he did that to you, MC. The second I see him, I’ll scold him harder than my mom when she found my messy room-”

“I don’t think that’ll be harsh enough.” Zen remarked. Yoosung shook his head.

“Then you’ve clearly never met my mother.”

“T-thanks, you guys…” You warbled, pushing at the tears streaking down your face. “But there’s n-no point. He’s p-pushing me away, again...just like before.”

“We’ll make him stop.” Zen promised, “I’m not gonna let him get away with hurting your feelings. What he did was inexcusable, and I’ll not stand by and watch you cry over his actions!”

“Zen, I-I’m serious, it’s useless.” You tried to tell him. Zen pulled away, shushing you. His hands brushed your cheeks, rubbing away the tears that stained your flushed skin.

“Don’t worry. I’ll make him see the error of his ways, so don’t cry anymore, okay? I’ll take care of it, with Yoosung’s help.”

“Right.” The younger man chimed, taking your hand and grasping it tightly. “We’ll help make this all better, okay? Don’t you worry about a thing.”

“Besides, it’s bad for the baby if you cry. Try and smile for me instead, okay?” Zen added, giving you a wink. You managed a wobbly smile for the first time in a few hours.

You couldn’t believe it’d already been so long- and there weren’t any texts or calls from Saeyoung on your phone, either. It hurt just to look at the blank screen. You knew he loved you, but to think he cared so little about hurting his family stung.

You didn’t have much time to dwell on it though, because there was a sudden, urgent knock on the door.

The three of you glanced over. “That’s odd. Who the heck’s at my flat at this hour?” Zen asked, transferring you gently to Yoosung before standing. “I’ll be right back, you two. Don’t go anywhere, okay?”

You both waited as Zen opened the door, listening for who it could be. You jumped when Zen’s friendly greeting turned into all out shouting.

“Who the _Hell_ do you think you are, coming here?!”

You couldn’t make out the other person’s voice, but you knew only a select few people could rile up Zen. And you had a feeling it wasn’t Jumin who had upset him, this time.

“You’ve got no right to go anywhere _near_ her, you heartless piece of-”

“I already said I was sorry!!” You gasped softly when you heard Saeyoung’s voice. “Just let me talk to her, okay?”

“Why, so you can break her heart again? She’s been crying non-stop because of what you said!”

“I-I know, but please, I need to talk to MC-”

“No way! You don’t just get to walk into my house unannounced and act like you can fix everything, Saeyoung!”

“Well I would’ve texted you, but I knew you wouldn’t listen anyway so I didn’t bother. I’ve been avoiding the chatrooms for a reason, after all.”

“I don’t care! Leave!!”

“Zen-”

“You come anywhere near MC and I’ll throw you out the window!!”

“Hyun.” Zen’s angered threats paused when he heard you weakly call to him. From the living area, you could see his eyes trite with worry, and the flash of red hair peeking out from the doorway. “...You can let him in.”

“But MC-”

“N-no, it’s...it’s okay.” You took a deep breath, slowly moving out of Yoosung’s arms. “We’ll talk outside.”

“But what if he says something else?” Zen reasoned as you walked up to him. You put a hand on his arm, yet to spare a glance for Saeyoung. You could feel his eyes on you, so full of remorse it was practically resonating with your heart. 

“Then you and Yoosung will come rescue me.” You responded simply, “Really. It’ll be okay.”

“...Ugh...fine.” Zen grumbled, opening the door fully to let you through. You stepped past Saeyoung, who moved in unison with you. “I swear to God, you screw this up and I’ll let Yoosung cut your thumbs off- no, all your fingers and toes!”

“G-got it.” You heard your husband’s voice, sounding much lighter than he had before. When he hurt you, before. Then you felt his hand on your arm, gingerly guiding you both down the steps to the sidewalk. He sat on the curb, and cautiously, you followed.

You didn’t speak. Only waited, looking at the ground. Your shoes looked rather lovely in the moonlight.

“MC…” You heard Saeyoung call your name in a small voice, and you moved your head slightly to face him. Still, you avoided eye contact (much to his dismay). “MC, I’m...I’m so sorry about what happened.”

Your lips drew into a thin line. Your eyes fell to his hands, which were tense and folded in his lap as he struggled to speak to his silent wife.

“You have no idea how sorry I am. I-I never wanted to hurt you again, after what happened before. I promised myself I’d never ever treat you like that again, but the second I got scared, I just...I-I panicked, and I made you cry. ...God, I’m so sorry I made you cry. I’ll never forgive myself for it.”

“...Why?” You finally spoke, with a voice even quieter than his. Saeyoung sucked in a breath, relieved you actually acknowledged him.

“W-why? Well, because, it’s the worst thing in the world to see you crying. It feels like my heart shatters into a million pieces every time, even when we’re just watching a cheesy movie that makes you tear up-”

“That’s not what I meant.” You cut him off, your downcast expression unnerving him. “I mean, _why_ did you respond like that? When I told you, why did you say those things? Why did you shut me out?”

“I-it wasn’t on purpose. Like I said, I just panicked. But that’s no excuse, honest.” He quickly added, “I was scared, MC.”

“Scared?”

“I was scared of becoming like my mother.” He admitted, to which you looked up at him. There was nothing but honesty in those golden eyes, his face the picture of regret. “The only parent I ever knew treated me and Saeran like we were worthless animals. And she’s the only person who raised me. How am I supposed to be a good parent if that’s all I have to go on?”

“But you’re not your mother, Saeyoung.” Was your immediate response. He looked at you with a sad smile, like he wanted to agree with you.

“Saeran said the same thing. But she’s a part of me, just like my father. I’ve got parts of them ingrained in my DNA, MC. What if that means I’ve got bits of their personalities, their actions in there, too? What if those come out when the baby comes?”

“They won’t.” You disagreed, “You wouldn’t let them. I know how hard you work to keep from hurting me. You never have unless you try to push me away. We just have to make sure that doesn’t happen to the baby. And I know you wouldn’t push your child away.”

“I don’t know...I-I mean, you’re the lady I love, but I still treated you badly.”

“Because you were scared.” You reminded him. Slowly you reached out, taking his hand in yours. “I’ll help you so that you aren’t scared, anymore. We’ll get through it together.”

“You...you really think you can do that?” Saeyoung felt your fingers intertwine with his, your small hand bringing comfort to him that you’d never truly fathom. He closed his eyes, relishing the forgiving touch that you gave him. “If I hurt you again…”

“Even if you do, it’ll be okay. I’ll always forgive you, Saeyoung. And I know the baby will too, when they come.” You added, making his lips quirk into a tired smile.

“The baby.” He repeated. That sounded even more foreign than saying you were pregnant. It sent a pleasant chill through his body, like an exciting tingling that spread from his heart to his toes. “The baby we’re going to be the mommy and daddy of.”

“That we’ll be a family with.” You murmured, coming closer. You leaned your head against his shoulder, your hands held tight together. “I can’t wait.”

“You know,” Saeyoung looked down at you, noting the blurring vision even with his glasses on, “Neither can I.”

When you met his gaze, you smiled at the watery eyes locked on you. You reached up, brushing a thumb underneath, catching the single tear that threatened to fall. “I love you, Saeyoung.”

“I-I love you too, MC.” He pulled you into his arms, burying his face in your hair. “I love you, I love you, I love you! And I love our baby, too. I don’t...I-I don’t want to get rid of them.”

“I know you don’t.”

“I’ll love them with all my heart.”

You pressed a kiss to his temple, holding him close. “I know you will.”

And he did. You both did.


	5. Saeran's Baby Boom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait! :"U On my deviantART, I alternate between writing stories for one week, and drawing the next. Last week all I did was focus on art, so I didn't have much time to write on here// so I'll make it up to you by writing plenty of MM! I also added V to the Baby Boom series here, so you'll get a bonus husband aside from our little ball of distant anxiety Saeran-- bless him. I hope you enjoy!

When you told him, you knew he wouldn’t be jumping up and down. You didn’t think much of a response, honestly. You weren’t sure if he’d be happy, you weren’t sure if he’d be sad, but you sure as Hell didn’t expect what _did_ happen.

You opened the door to the flat with a tentative quietness. Saeyoung and Saeran were both working on coding before you left for the doctor’s, and you knew it wasn’t a good idea to disturb them while they were focusing.

You set the keys on the counter, slipped off your shoes, and headed for the guest bedroom that had inevitably become yours and Saeran’s room while you searched for a home of your own. You were definitely going to need one once the baby was born.

 _‘Mine and Saeran’s baby…’_ You thought to yourself, a smile forming on your lips. Just the thought of it had your stomach explode with butterflies. You couldn’t wait to tell him.

So you slipped into the kitchen, settling at the table after changing into something more comfortable. You’d barely sat down before you felt a pair of arms wrap around you, fingers chilled from ceaseless typing skirting across your skin.

“You’re home.” Saeran said plainly, as if stating a simple fact. You leaned back, reaching up to brush your fingers across his cheek. He grunted at the contact, chin resting on your shoulder. “I was worried.”

“There’s nothing to worry about.” You promised. “The doctor said I’m fine. Um...we both are.”

“I know I’m fine.” Saeran replied, tilting his head. “But the doctor doesn’t know me. Why would he say both?”

“Because it’s not you I’m talking about.” You told him, and your hand fell to your middle. “I’m pregnant, Saeran.”

You’d never seen one person tense up so suddenly. He pulled away, staring at you in shock. As if he’d just been struck by lightning, shock.

“What?” He whispered, voice barely more than a breath. “How?”

“I can think of a few ways.” You replied cheekily, though it really had only been a few. It wasn’t exactly like the two of you were intimate all that often. You were more gentle with him than anything else, which made sense considering his background. 

“But we were…”

“Careful. I know; that’s what I told him.” You replied, smiling up at him sheepishly. “But the doctor _did_ say that accidents happen. It doesn’t worry you, does it?”

“I don’t...I don’t know.” Saeran’s expression was clouded with confusion, trying to process the information. He sank into the chair beside you, running a hand through his hair. “I’m gonna be a parent.”

“A good one.” You assured him, knowing where he was going with the statement. You could see the dread in his eyes. “You’ll be a wonderful father, Saeran. If you want to be, anyways.”

“I...I don’t know if I…” Saeran trailed off, swallowing thickly. His eyes narrowed, lips pulled into a thin line. “I-I’m...confused-”

“Don’t strain yourself.” You said gingerly, placing a hand on his arm. Saeran shook his head, hands meshed together. “You don’t have to celebrate or be excited. I know, it’s certainly a bombshell to drop.”

“I need…” He breathed out shakily, his whole body tense. You began to regret telling him, if only a little. Perhaps you should have prepared him some more. “I need a m-minute.”

You watched as he backed away, his face clouded with a strange flurry of emotions. Was he happy? Sad? Angry? Afraid??

“Saeran-”

“P-please.” He ran a hand through his hair, eyes narrowed. He turned away, starting out of the kitchen and heading straight for the bedroom. You watched in shock, hearing the door shut. Faintly, you heard the lock click.

“Saeran…” Your voice was barely more than a whisper. You knew he could’ve taken it in a variety of ways, but his response was a little more than you expected. You never realized he would be so shocked. At least, that’s what you thought it was.

If you didn’t know any better, you might’ve thought he was panicked. You were drawn from your thoughts by your phone blinking on, a single text appearing on the screen.

 _“Well that could’ve gone better.”_

You looked up at the CCTV camera positioned in the far corner. Then you leaned out, peeking into Saeyoung’s computer room. He grinned, waving at you with his phone in-hand. You glared.

 _“Seriously?”_ You saw him laugh before gesturing for you to join him in the room. At the very least, it would be sound-proofed, so Saeran wouldn’t be able to hear you beating his brother for his complete lack of sympathy.

“What?” Saeyoung grinned when you shut the door behind you, before kicking his leg. “I was being honest! I watched the whole thing. You probably didn’t think about going a little softer on him, did you?”

“Do you even know what I told him??”

“Of course- I hacked your medical records the second you left the doctor’s office. You know, to make sure you weren’t dying, or anything. Congratulations, by the way! I never would’ve guessed Saeran’d be the first to be a parent. Guess I’ve got some catching up to do…”

“That’s the thing- he...he didn’t exactly respond positively. I didn’t really think he’d be jumping off the walls with happiness, but I didn’t think he’d shut himself away, either.” You told him, frowning as you sank onto the floor. You held your knees to your chest, resting your chin on your arms.

Saeyoung was quick to join you, plopping down beside you (seeing as there were no other seats in the room). “Well, think of it this way- Saeran’s life has been total, well, _shit_ since he was little. His concept of parenthood is about as skewed as mine. Granted I’ve kind of figured out that parents aren’t all that bad, save for a select few, but Saeran...he hasn’t exactly been free to live how he wants like I have. To a certain extent.” He added, and you nodded in understanding.

“I get that, but...I at least thought I’d be able to tell if he’d even want a kid. I-I mean, it’s not something we ever really talked about, and I didn’t _want_ to in case it was a sensitive subject. But now that it’s happened, there’s no way to avoid it. I just sort of hoped he’d be more accepting of it than he is.”

“We don’t know how accepting he is yet though, do we?” Saeyoung pointed out. You glanced up at him, finding a patient smile on his lips. “We need to be patient with him, MC. Saeran’s still a big mess. You’ve helped him sort out so much of his life, and I’ll always be grateful for that- maybe a little jealous, too- but he still has a long way to go.”

“I-I know.” You replied, casting your gaze to the floor. “I’m just worried about what the response will be when he finally does show back up.” 

“We’ll just have to wait and see. Whatever he says, we’ll deal with it when the time comes, okay?” Saeyoung promised, a comforting hand placed on your shoulder. “I’m sure it’ll all work out. Let’s just have a little faith in Saeran and trust that he’ll be just as happy as you are.”

“I don’t think he’ll get to that level of happiness.” You said with a small smile, absentmindedly touching your middle. “I’m...I’m pretty excited.”

“I know, right?” Saeyoung gushed, before snatching you up in a giant hug. “My MC is gonna be a mommy!! And I’m gonna be an uncle!!! It’s totally the most amazing thing in the world~!”

You couldn’t help laughing at your friend’s excitement, hugging him back with just as much fervor. Even though it wasn’t Saeran (and you wished it was), it was nice to be able to be excited with someone else.

“Ooh, we should totally celebrate. What do you think? Video games all night long? We can go to the convenience store and grab some stuff to eat!”

“You know, that might be fun.” You grinned, feeling plenty better than you had a few minutes earlier. “Let me go grab my shoes, and we can bounce.” 

“Alright, alright~!!” He whooped, throwing on his jacket and the spare jeans in the corner (God knows how long they’d been sitting there).

You headed over to the foyer, slipping on your boots. Saeyoung was quick to join you, swinging the keys around his finger. “After you, milady!” Saeyoung giggled, opening the door for you. You paused, if only for a moment, glancing back at your bedroom door. Still closed, still silent.

“Don’t worry about him.” Saeyoung said quieter, ruffling your hair. “Sometimes, Saeran just needs to think things through on his own. He’ll come out sooner or later. It’s best to give him a little time, okay?”

“I know.” You nodded, before allowing yourself to leave. Silently, you hoped that Saeran would be out by the time you came back, but something told you he wasn’t going to show up for a good number of hours, at least.

Here’s hoping that, when/if he did, it would be for the best.

* * *

“A baby...a baby...a baby...my baby...her baby...baby…”

Saeran muttered the words over and over, but it didn’t matter. The number of times he said it were inconsequential to how he felt- they still sounded so foreign to him.

He was going to have a baby. With you. Your baby. Together. 

You were going to be parents. 

Then there was that word.

Parents.

Saeran shuddered involuntarily, bringing his arms to his chest. He hugged himself tightly, eyes wide as he stared at the floor. He began to pace faster, from one side of the room to the next.

Parents. 

_“Worthless boy. Your life is meaningless- you’re weak, and helpless. You aren’t even smart, like your brother! He can do so much more than you ever will. There’s no point in you being here!! The only reason you’re alive is so I keep getting what I want. If it weren’t for that, you’d be more useless than you already are.”_

His parent had said that to him. The woman he was supposed to call his mother.

A chill ran down his spine, freezing his blood.

You weren’t like that. You wouldn’t say that to your child, would you? No, of course not. Of course you wouldn’t. Neither would he...no, Saeran wouldn’t ever say that. That’s not what he would do.

Then again, he wasn’t a parent. Not yet. How was he supposed to know what to do? What if that’s what parents were supposed to do? Would he start doing that when the baby was born?

Was he supposed to become a monster, too?

“No.” Saeran shook his head vehemently, freezing in place. “Not me. Not me. I’m not...I won’t be a bad parent. I’ll be good. MC will be good. Is good. We’re...we’re good.”

Saeran turned, sinking onto the bed. You had never mentioned anything about having a child, before. And the process for having one...the initiations were few and far between when it came to being intimate. The odds of becoming parents were so low, he never thought too hard about it.

But now that it was happening, he was thinking too hard. He knew, he did. But what was he supposed to do?

“I have to be good.” Was his conclusion, biting his thumb. He drew his legs up, wrapping an arm around them and hugging his knees to his chest. “I have to be a good parent. Not like them.”

Because he knew he wasn’t them. That much was certain. He could never be like them. He couldn’t allow himself to be tied to them, anymore. Perhaps that was the only thing good that came out of Mint Eye. The Sav- _Rika’s_ ceaseless assurances that no, he was nothing like his parents. He was better. He was still weaker than “707”, but he was better than them.

It was the only truth he’d ever known.

Aside from you.

Saeran sucked in a sharp breath, steeling himself. He needed to be good. He needed to be better than what he had grown up in. And he would be. All he had to do was...do a little research. A tiny inkling of hope rose in his chest. He could be a good parent to his child. He would make sure that you were, too. He’d have to tell you. Saeran pushed himself from the bed, heading for the door. He pulled it open, expecting to see you in the kitchen, or at least around the bunker _some_ where.

Oddly enough, you were nowhere to be found.

“MC?” His voice was soft, his call barely above his normal volume. His eyes swept the place, stopping in every room to see if perhaps you hadn’t been paying attention.

But you weren’t here.

“...MC? Saeyoung…” He noticed very quickly that the silence around him was due to the fact that you were both gone. Saeran’s brow furrowed. It wasn’t like you to just up and leave. He looked around in search of a note, of anything telling him where you’d gone.

No such luck.

In the back of his mind, Saeran’s paranoia began its little whispers. What if something happened to you? Had you both been caught in some sort of danger while he was in the room? He glanced at the clock- it _had_ been a couple of hours since he went into the bedroom.

His frown deepened.

Saeran skimmed through his phone history- maybe he’d missed a text or call from you or his brother. To his chagrin, he hadn’t. He went to your contact, dialing your number as if it were second nature. Maybe you’d just forgotten to tell him?

_‘Maybe you couldn’t tell him.’_

He pressed the phone to his ear, his thumb coming to his lips, again. Nervous habit. He recognized it, knowing it was a telltale sign that he was feeling uncomfortable. That there was something wrong that he needed to solve.

 _‘Don’t jump to conclusions.’_ He told himself, trying to keep calm. Mint Eye was gone. Rika was gone, shipped off to some secluded place miles away from him. The hacking company Saeyoung nearly got killed working for was gone. There were no more threats.

“Hey! This is MC- I’m not at the phone at present so leave me a message, and I’ll get back to you as soon as I can!”

...Right?

“...MC. It’s me. Hurry up and come home. I need to talk to you.” Saeran spoke bluntly, before dropping the call. Straight to voicemail was never a good sign. He withheld his frustration, instead switching to the RFA’s messenger.

 _‘Where are you?’_ He texted, still stuck in place. Like he wasn’t sure whether to stay or go. Unfortunately, he quickly learned it would be the latter; in the kitchen, he heard your phone vibrate. His heart began to pound, starting for the kitchen. Your phone was sitting on the counter, right where you left it when you came home earlier. His text was bright on the screen.

But you weren’t here. You and Saeyoung were-

 

You were _gone._

 

_‘See? What did I tell you? I knew something bad happened to them. They’ve been kidnapped, or worse.’_

Saeran gasped softly, feeling the panic rise. He let it into his system, fueling his adrenaline. You were gone. Saeyoung was gone. You were both missing and he had no idea where you were or what was happening, and-

He had to find you.

Saeran darted forward on shaking legs, wrenching the door open. He didn’t have a moment to lose. He had to find you. Somehow, he didn’t know how, he had to. If you were in danger- no, no, you couldn’t be in danger, not now- you were going to be parents- you had a baby inside you, you couldn’t be-

“No, no, no-!” He clenched his teeth, desperate to hold in his frightened whimper. He couldn’t freak out. He had to stay vigilant. He snatched the closest pair of keys he could find, before booking it to the garage. 

You couldn’t be in danger. His brother couldn’t be in danger. His _family_ couldn’t be in danger. Everything he cared about was gone in an instant. It nearly made his body collapse in on itself. He had to find you, he had to-

“Saeran??”

Everything stopped. Saeran blinked, staring into the headlights of the sports car that had suddenly pulled in. Peering past them, he saw a familiar flash of red hair. Beside him, a very concerned young woman. His young woman.

“...S-Saeyoung?”

“What are you doing in here? You weren’t gonna steal one of my cars, were you? I mean, not that I care, but I don’t think you would be able to get away with it if a police officer stopped you- last I checked you didn’t have a license, right?”

Saeran shook his head, eyes locking with yours. You were already stepping out of the car, your arms loaded with grocery bags. You looked just as concerned as he felt, despite the relief washing over him when he realized you were here.

Not kidnapped.

“Saeran, are you okay…?” You asked him carefully, setting the bags aside as you approached him. Saeran began to nod, before he shook his head again. No, he wasn’t okay. He had been terrified.

He didn’t speak as he engulfed you in his arms. Saeran pressed against you as hard as he could, burying his face in the crook of your neck. You could feel him frowning against your skin, clutching onto you tightly.

“Saeran?”

“I thought something bad happened.”

“Oh-”

“Your phone was inside. You were gone. I-I thought something bad happened-” He cut himself off, burying himself further into you. You wrapped your arms around him, hugging him as close as you could. 

“I’m so sorry, Saeran- I didn’t think we’d be gone that long. We just went to get some snacks, and Saeyoung was having a hard time deciding. That, and traffic wasn’t exactly sparse.”

“Sorry.” Saeyoung smiled apologetically, “You okay, bro?”

Saeran didn’t answer, too invested in sticking to you. Literally. You cast him a glance, gesturing for him to go on in. “I’ll take care of it.” You assured him.

Saeyoung didn’t hesitate to take up the bags of snacks, leaving the two of you alone. The moment the door closed, Saeran pulled away. When you looked into his eyes, you could see that he was coming down from whatever panic had swallowed him up.

“I’m so sorry.” You repeated, brushing your fingers across his cheek. “I didn’t mean to worry you. I thought it’d be okay to leave you be- Saeyoung mentioned how you liked to be left alone when you needed to think. I-I would’ve made sure I had my phone if I thought you’d be this worried.”

“It’s...okay.” He struggled to reply, but managed well enough. Saeran gently pulled your hand away, “I just wanted to make sure you were okay. That you and him and...that all three of you weren’t in danger.”

“All three…” You echoed, following his gaze to your waist. You felt your cheeks heat up then, with the realization that it was the baby he was talking about. “You mean-”

“I want to talk to you about this. About what you said before.” He interrupted you, grabbing your wrist and leading you back inside. You were lead past Saeyoung, who had already cracked open three bags of chips (for what reason, you were unsure), and into your bedroom.

The door was shut and locked, but this time, you were with him.

Just looking at the floor you could tell he had been doing plenty of worrying all on his own. The tracks from where his feet dug into the carpet made that plenty clear.

“What, um...what do you want to talk about?”

“Being a parent.” He replied simply, turning to look at you head-on. If it weren’t for the dark of the room, you could’ve sworn that there was a little inkling of pink dusting his cheeks. You tilted your head, looking at him expectantly.

“Yes?”

“I...I...want to...I-I want to be one.” He slowly, and finally, said. You felt your heart swell when he did. Your cheeks heated up, excitement making your heart flutter.

“You want to be a parent?” You repeated, sounding so happy Saeran couldn’t help but smile at you.

“I-I do. I want to be a good parent. I-I want you to be a good parent, too. I-I know you will be, but I want to make sure that we both are. I want to be the best parent I can for this baby. I just...don’t know how to, yet. I have to research it, to figure things out.”

“Then that’s what we’ll do.” You decided, beaming at your love. You took Saeran’s hands into yours, squeezing them tight. “We can learn how to be good parents together. Oh, it could be so fun- taking classes, watching movies, reading all those books they have nowadays- gosh, Saeran, I’d love to learn how to do this, with you.”

“Good. You won’t have a choice in the matter.” He responded. “We _have_ to be good parents.”

“I know, Saeran, trust me.” You reassured him, sliding your hands from his to his shoulders. “I promise, I’ll do everything in my power to be the best I can be, for both of us.”

Saeran dipped his head, pressing his forehead against yours. “...I’m glad.” He whispered, reaching up and pressing his hands against your waist. “I’m...I’m happy, MC.”

“Me, too.” You murmured, touching your nose to his. “It’ll all work out, Saeran. We’ll make it good, together. I promise.”

His mind was silent as he reveled in the peace of your touch. Of your warm words. He knew you would make good on your promise.

You both would.


	6. V's Baby Boom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got to finish V's part!! I love him so much...gosh, I hope they do release a route for him at some point// V deserves to be happy, and deserves a chance at life, you know? Gah...I just want him to be happy ; v \
> 
> However, this is the end of the series! I plan on writing more family style fluff for everyone, so just hang tight!! I want to spoil you guys rotten with MM stories <3 I hope you'll continue to enjoy them!!

_Contains heavy spoilers for Mystic Messenger! Read at your own risk (if you want to be covered in fluff, that is ;D)_

There were many things V were thankful for- Jumin giving him the opportunity to get his sight back, _getting_ to see again, and finding you in the midst of it all.

He was thankful that you had taken the bullet for him. He was thankful that you had survived to allow him to thank you. He was thankful that he could love you, and you loved him back.

There were so many things V would never be able to stop being thankful for. Forever grateful for these blessings that he didn’t deserve. No matter how many times you tried to convince him otherwise, he always knew he was spoiled. That he didn’t deserve anything he had.

Not his life, his sight, not you. Least of all, you. His beautiful, flawless, wonderful, amazingly great wife. His one true love. The sun that gave him light when he should suffer in the shadows.

After you started scolding him when he so much as started a sentence with “I don’t deserve-”, he’d learned to keep those little reminders to himself, instead of voicing them.

Unfortunately, keeping them inside had a habit of building up over time...much to his chagrin. He knew sooner or later, he would practically burst with all of his self-loathing, and knew he shouldn’t, God, he knew he shouldn’t, but before he could even think to forgive himself-

It was too late.

“Jihyun!!” Your cry startled him from his thoughts, just as he pulled the apartment door open. He barely registered the thundering of your feet down the hall before you flung your arms around him, tackling him into an embrace.

His internal fears blew away from your impact, managing to regain his balance before toppling over. Jihyun chuckled, brushing the hair from your face as he gazed down at you. “You must have missed me terribly. I wasn’t gone for that long, was I?”

“Whenever you leave, it feels like eons.” You told him honestly, as if he didn’t need more of a reason to love you. He retained his dignity by pushing away the thumping in his chest when you spoke, instead pulling away from you with a sheepish grin.

“You’re too honest, MC.” He mused, to which you laughed.

“There’s no such thing as _too_ honest. But that’s beside the point- that’s hardly the reason I’m so happy to see you! There’s- there’s something I want to tell you.” You replied, squeezing his hands. “Actually...no, wait. There’s something I need to ask you, instead.”

He tilted his head, curious and confused. “Which is it?”

“Just come here!” You giggled, pulling him over to the couch. Jihyun watched as you tugged him along, excitement practically radiating off your body. “I want your opinion on something.”

“I’ll be happy to give it.” He said with patience, settling down beside you. “What do you need?”

“I was wondering...which do you think would suit them better? The striped one, or the one with little flowers all over it?” You questioned him coyly, sliding the laptop over for him to see.

Jihyun squinted, staring at two different onesies. Outfits no bigger than his forearm, made for a baby to sleep in. A baby.

...A baby?

Slowly, Jihyun turned to look at you, expression flat. At this point, you were practically vibrating.

“MC, who is ‘them’?” He asked carefully, unsure what the answer would be. Then you moved your hand to your middle, practically glowing from head to toe. He sucked in a sharp breath.

_‘Oh, God.’_

“The baby.” You announced with such a mischievous, joyous expression, Jihyun wasn’t entirely sure you had actually said it. He blinked rapidly, frozen in place.

“The...the baby?” He echoed, to which you nodded vigorously.

“Our baby, Jihyun. I’m pregnant!”

“You’re-!” He choked on the word. 

_‘She’s pregnant.’_

“You’re pregnant?”

“Yes!” You giggled, seeing how wide his eyes had grown. The man was completely and totally shocked. He couldn’t believe it.

“That’s...that’s impossible. There’s no way we-”

“Oh, yes there is.” You grinned, turning and pulling out a paper you’d been given from the doctor’s office. Jihyun realized then, that was why you had gone to the doctor’s, that morning. “I’m two weeks along, and so far, everything looks good. I’ll have another appointment in a month to check on the baby.”

“The baby…” He said again, “Our baby?”

You couldn’t get enough of the awe on the poor man’s face. 

“Our baby. You’re gonna be a papa, Jihyun.” 

“We’re going to have a baby…a family, all our own.” He realized, looking down at you. “Oh, MC.”

You were caught off guard by the sudden embrace. You squeaked in surprise, Jihyun’s arms flung around you as he pulled you to his chest. He buried his face in your hair, squeezing you tight.

“I love you.” He whispered so fiercely, you could’ve sworn he was crying. You felt the trembling in his fingertips, and you smiled. Your arms came around him, your hands wandering up to his head and pulling gently through his hair. 

“I love you, too.” 

“God, I can’t believe this.” He mumbled against your skin, peppering it with tender kisses. You shivered at the feel of his lips against your neck, feeling the temperature rise in your cheeks. “You’re pregnant with my child. I-I never thought...never in a thousand years that I would ever be lucky enough to have a baby…”

“You’re one lucky guy, then.” You replied with a cheeky grin, “Though I wouldn’t necessarily call it luck. I’d just say all the happiness you deserve has finally caught up with you.”

Jihyun’s lips faltered, like he had something he wanted to say. Like he wanted to disagree with you, on that one little word.

Deserve.

You both knew he didn’t deserve any of this. At least, he knew. He knew he didn’t deserve a family with the woman who pulled him out of the darkness that his life had been.

So why, then, did he feel so very happy? 

“Thank you, MC.” He whispered against your neck, nuzzling further into you. “I’ll never stop thanking you for what you’ve given me. No matter how I try, I don’t think I’ll ever be able to show just how grateful I am.”

“You’re everything to me, Jihyun.” You told him in just as even a voice, your gaze soft as you pulled away that you might look at him. You cupped his cheeks, drawing those brilliant blue eyes to yours. “I’d gladly give you the world if I could. Just seeing you so happy is more than enough for me.”

He smiled weakly. Of course you would, because you were truly amazing. He’d never be able to fathom just how fortunate he was to have you. And now that you were to have his child, he knew it would be impossible.

To think he had brought you such joy made him feel at least a little better. If only that relief would last.

* * *

You didn’t expect to wake up at two in the morning. You were roused by a sudden coldness hitting your side. Lazily, you turned over, eyes bleary in your attempt to focus. You never woke up unless something was wrong. In this case, something was incredibly wrong-

Your husband was nowhere to be found.

Your brow furrowed as you looked around the room. His spot on the bed had long since gone cold, the covers pulled away and the bedding shifted as if he had gotten up and went off.

There were only a few reasons why this would have happened. Either he had a nightmare, he was having trouble with his insomnia, or he was thinking too hard about something, again. Most likely, you.

 

You could practically hear his thoughts as you left the comfort of your duvet, shuffling out of the room and heading for the living area. 

_‘I don’t deserve this I don’t deserve this I don’t deserve any of this’_

It had been his mantra since before you married. Since you first met him. You understood why, but gosh, it hurt to see him so hard on himself. He’d improved a lot since you’d been able to help him, but you knew moments like these would be inevitable.

Moments that he had to himself, out on the balcony in the chilly night air. You grabbed a blanket off the couch, before quietly joining him outside.

Jihyun didn’t respond when you settled the blanket over his shoulders, covering the both of you in the comforting warmth. He didn’t even look at you, his gaze cast over the city, looking, but not seeing anything.

“Jihyun?” You spoke his name softly, your hand pressed to his shoulder. Finally he moved, his eyes flicking to yours. You could see it as clear as day- the regret, the sorrow.

The self-loathing.

“Did I wake you?” He asked in response, a tiny smile on his lips. “Forgive me. It appears I wasn’t careful enough.”

“You could be a ninja, and I’d still know if you were up.” You joked, slipping your hand into his. “When you’re up, I’m up. Especially when something’s the matter.”

“Nothing’s the matter.” He quickly disagreed, though it was clear you weren’t convinced. “I was just...thinking.”

“It’s never a good idea to think when it’s late at night, Jihyun. That’s when all the bad thoughts swing by.” You reminded him, “The kind of thoughts that make you feel terrible. Guilty stuff, scary stuff, depressing stuff...things that make you feel like you’re worthless.”

“Well-”

“The kind of things that you’ve been thinking about for far too long. You know that none of it’s true- you’re not worthless. You don’t deserve to be hard on yourself, saying you shouldn’t have what you do.”

“But isn’t it true?” He argued, though he was far more despondent than passionate. You could see the hopelessness clouding his vision. “After everything I did to the RFA, to those I cared about...to think that I could still have joy while others suffered in my stead...it makes me a wretched being, doesn’t it?”

“If people who love and care about you put themselves in harm’s way for your sake, that’s not on you. That’s on them. On me. And I did it because I know you didn’t deserve half of the things that happened to you. You’ve had a hard life, Jihyun. It’s high time you started living better.”

“I’m the last person who deserves to live better.” He said bitterly, “I don’t deserve to be married or...or become a _father_ to your child, MC. You deserve so much better than me, don’t you know that?”

“No, I don’t. Because you’re the best thing that I could have ever asked for. You’re the only person I’d ever want to be with, to have a _family_ with. No matter what you think, Jihyun, you’re worth so much more.”

“I don’t know.” Jihyun shook his head, gaze falling to the city lights below. “I wish I didn’t always reduce myself to this, but...but surely, there must be some truth in how I feel, if this is always what I return to. To feeling like all of this doesn’t belong to me. That it shouldn’t.”

“But it does,” You reminded him gently, lacing your fingers with his, “So obviously, it should.”

He laughed tiredly. “I wish I could think of it in such a simple way. It’s just not that cut and dry, MC. It never was. I...don’t think it ever will be. There are still so many people that I’ve hurt, that still haven’t recovered from my actions-”

“From the actions of someone who you couldn’t control. Who you tried to protect the others from, but broke through anyways. Maybe you could’ve done things better, sure.” You suggested, “But who hasn’t thought like that? There are plenty of things I wish I could have done differently. To those who I care about, to you...we all have regrets, Jihyun.”

“If that’s true...why do I still feel this way?” Jihyun asked, looking back to you. You could tell that he asked this in desperation. From the way the lights sparkled in his eyes, illuminating the guilt he felt. The guilt that was riddled with Rika’s arc, with his constant worrying of you with his endless regrets. Like he wanted to feel differently, but he couldn’t.

Not yet.  
“Because you were hurt.” You told him, brushing your fingers across his cheek. “You were hurt, and others were hurt, and you take all the blame on yourself because you’re a good person that doesn’t want those you love to hurt, anymore. You’re sensitive, and you’re selfless. But you’ll heal- just like everyone else. We’ll all recover together, and we’ll move on.”

“When?”

“We already are.” You said, bringing his hand down to your middle. Jihyun’s hand was stiff against your stomach, feeling the mild hardness that had begun to form by the child growing inside. “We’re growing together, moving on by living our lives. And soon enough, our lives will grow even more than ever before, and we’ll move on with a little one beside us.”

Jihyun inhaled deeply, leaning against you. His hand rose to take yours in his, nodding against you. “And I can’t wait. I’m happy, MC. Truly. I just wish that moving on wasn’t this hard...I wish I didn’t have to keep doing this to you.”

“Don’t worry about me. I’m here for you, Jihyun. If there’s anything you deserve, it’s to have someone that wants to help you. That wants to see you happy, again.” You told him with a quiet fervor, but with a passion that told him you were firm in how you felt. That you really, truly thought he deserved you.

That he deserved to be happy, with you.

He didn’t realize the tears had slipped from his eyes until you wiped them away, smiling up at him with droplets already threatening to fall in your own. 

“I want to see you happy, Jihyun.”

He barely managed to whisper your name before his lips pressed to yours, capturing your love in the soft desperation he had. That was all he could use to express just how he felt about you.

The relief you gave him, the forgiveness, the love- it overwhelmed him.

“Thank you, MC.” He whispered, gathering you up in his arms. He kissed you again, and again. “I promise...I promise, I’ll do everything I can to make you both happy.”

“So long as you let us do the same.” You replied evenly, pecking his nose. “You know why?”

He beamed at you.

“Because I...I deserve to.”


End file.
